


We Were Built to Fall Apart Then Fall Back Together Again

by Lilsinner087



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, accidental magic bond au where they can feel each other's emotions, yeah just sprinkle that on to the mix for extra spice and confusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsinner087/pseuds/Lilsinner087
Summary: Cassandra and Rapunzel unknowingly mess with something other than memory that day when they find the apothecary cart. Or 'that au where instead of Rapunzel losing her memory they accidentally create a magical bond between them that let's them feel whatever the other is feeling which results in lots of wacky misunderstandings and not subtle at all gay yearning'.Cassandra's breath catches- her heart lurches inside her chest like a capsized boat overtaken by a wave of affection that has no right being as destructively overwhelming as it was. Cass felt like she was drowning while simultaneously drawing in her first clear breath of air in years.Rapunzel looks up abruptly-- confusion coloring her expression. She catches her gaze and Cass feels suddenly self conscious-- as if all her damning emotions were laid bare, easily seen by those piercing green eyes that looked at her so openly and softly, but all Rapunzel did was tilt her head and quirk a small, cautious smile down at her.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	We Were Built to Fall Apart Then Fall Back Together Again

Something is wrong. Cassandra can feel it in her metaphorical and literal bones. The past few days had been off- and she can't quite pinpoint why. Every morning she woke up and she felt _happy_ which was rather un-Cassandra like if anyone were ever to be asked. 

Cassandra was absolutely not under any circumstances a morning person. Years of discipline and rigorous training had bullied her internal clock into believing that she had to get up at the crack of dawn. That didn't mean she had to _enjoy_ it. It was decidedly very much unlike her _not_ to feel even a small amount of homicidal rage upon waking up, and yet for the past few days she'd woken up with the strangest feeling of, gods forbid, _happiness_ upon seeing the first ray of sunshine. 

Today as per usual, Rapunzel had woken up before her. Her tongue is sticking out and her bright green eyes are narrowed in intense concentration as she sketches something in her journal. 

She must have opened the window up at some point because morning sunlight streams through it unfiltered, lighting up strands of Rapunzel's bright hair like molten gold. The sight was breathtaking. 

Cassandra's breath catches- her heart lurches inside her chest like a capsized boat overtaken by a wave of affection that has no right being as destructively overwhelming as it was. Cass felt like she was drowning while simultaneously drawing in her first clear breath of air in years. 

Rapunzel looks up abruptly- confusion coloring her expression. She catches her gaze and Cass feels suddenly self conscious-- as if all her damning emotions were laid bare, easily seen by those piercing green eyes that looked at her so openly and softly, but all Rapunzel did was tilt her head and quirk a small, cautious smile down at her. 

"Morning sleepy head~" Rapunzel teases and Cassandra just groans. Ah, there was her early morning grumpiness, forgotten, but not lost. 

Cass runs her hand through her curly hair and shakes off the last vestiges of sleepiness that clings to her mind like the smell of wet skunk clings to Shorty. They'd given up trying to trick him into a bath once they realized he was, quite literally, allergic to soap. 

The caravan lurches forward before she's even got both feet on the floor and Cass yelps- a dignified yelp entirely befitting a future leader of the Corona guard- as she's thrown forward with no warning- then backwards. Then to the side and- forward again. 

Cassandra tumbles around the small shared room- smacking against unsteady furniture and trying desperately to grab hold of something to steady herself with. She hears Rapunzel's shout of surprise followed by a pained gasp as she's thrown off of her perch on the window sill and Cassandra can't quite help the spike of frantic fear that wells up in her because if Raps is hurt-

As suddenly as it had begun, the caravan screeches to an abrupt stop. There's shouts and displeased sounding yells coming from the other side of the caravan. From the boy's side- where Lance and Eugene and Shorty and Hookleg are all cramped into their small sleeping apartments. 

Cass would maybe be concerned with that, but her head is spinning and she closes her eyes with a pained groan. She feels like she might throw up. At least she's landed somewhere blessedly soft- even if it smells weirdly familiar. Like cookies and flowers and paint and- oh.

She hears a whimper beneath her and that's when her dazed brain finally pieces the clues together and registers what, or rather _who,_ she'd had the unfortunate luck to land on top of. Cass snaps her head up, eyes wide as she takes in the sight beneath her. 

Impossibly long blonde hair is strewn about everywhere, and Cassandra feels as if she's caught in a metaphorical web of it. Those familiar green eyes blink up at her and Rapunzel shifts a little against her with a pained groan. 

Cassandra freezes- feeling soft curves press up against her carelessly, innocently even. She thought her heart had stopped earlier- now it may as well have stopped and started all over again 10 times in the span of what could only have been 30 seconds. 

Cass feels as if she's dying and yet she's never felt so alive- so on the edge of something she can't quite name. She swears she feels electricity crackle between them. There's heat pooling in her stomach that ignites a whirlpool of fire inside of her. Her face feels hot, and her mouth is dry and all Cassandra can wonder is- does Rapunzel feel it too? 

"Cassandra?" Raps voice is soft, but concerned even as her breath hitches slightly. She looks up at Cassandra so openly- with such open trust in her gaze that Cassandra wants to cry. 

Would Rapunzel still look at her the same if she had even the slightest idea of what Cassandra was feeling right now? If she knew how hard it was for Cassandra not to lean down and give into the overwhelming want, no, _need_ to taste Rapunzel's soft lips. To capture them against her own and kiss her until she was as dizzy and breathless as Cassandra feels now. 

Cassandra wonders if Raps would gasp softly in surprise against her lips- whimper with need as Cassandra would pull her closer to her because it's never enough, it's never _been_ enough and all Cass wants to do is languish in the feeling of Rapunzel against her- flush against her. She wants to dip her head down and nuzzle Rap’s neck- leave a trail of kisses across her skin and-

"Cass…?" she hears, and it's Rapunzel- of course it's her. There's a strange note of awe, of something almost shy scattered across her tone. 

Cassandra drags herself away from her thoughts long enough to see Rapunzel staring up at her- an indescribable look in her eyes which scares Cassandra because Raps is usually so easy to read. Rapunzel reaches up to brush a small lock of curly dark hair out of Cassandra's face and Cassandra flinches away guiltyly. 

She feels a sharp stab of pain from her right arm and it's like her whole body is doused with a bucket of ice cold water. For a moment she'd forgotten- forgotten what had happened. 

Cassandra had forgotten what was lost and broken between them and she's _angry--_ should be angry that Rapunzel didn't trust her as much as she pretends too, as much as Cassandra sees that she does in that soft gaze so then why-? Why hadn't she just _let Cassandra protect her_ instead of stubbornly, stupidly risking her life using an unknown power? Why hadn't she _listened_ to her? 

Cassandra reels back as if she'd been slapped, throwing herself off of Rapunzel and pulling herself up onto unsteady feet. Cassandra misses the warmth of her immediately- then feels a cascade of conflicting emotions bearing down on her in response and threatening to overwhelm her. 

She feels sick to her stomach again. 

"Princess?? Are you okay???" Eugene's obnoxiously loud voice is barely tempered by the walls between them. A moment later the door between the rooms flings open and Eugene shoves himself in, fretting over Rapunzel immediately. 

"I'm _fine_ Eugene." Rapunzel says and Cassandra can't help the way she looks back to check up on her too, drawn by a compulsive need to see that she's okay. 

Rapunzel looks dazed and confused. Her face is flushed and Cassandra briefly wonders if she'd hit her head against something, but she quells the rush of concern because she has Eugene and she doesn't _need_ Cassandra even if she's all that Cassandra needs despite everything. Perhaps _in spite_ of everything. Cassandra's heart _aches._

She tears her gaze away and slips out the door even as she hears Rapunzel's voice cry out- "Cassandra, wait come back are you-" 

Cassandra's feet hit the unsteady ground and really it's no wonder the caravan had nearly toppled--the road is rough and uneven, large jagged rocks peppering the ground menacingly. Cassandra's legs feel wobbly, but she leans against the caravan to help steady herself, and pretends like her heart isn't breaking in two all over again. 

What the fuck is wrong with her-?

She feels a sudden, foreign rush of concern that wells up in her and Cassandra isn't even sure who or what it's for, but she pushes it to the side with all the other chaotic emotions threatening to eat her alive from the inside. She doesn't stop to ponder where it came from. 

Cassandra hears the loud sound of people clamoring around inside and she knows they're all gathering around Rapunzel to check up on her because she's a beacon of light- of hope and good and everything that's right in this world. They're all drawn to her like moths to a flame and Cassandra has never been an exception to the rule. She takes a small amount of relief in the fact that they'll hold her up long enough for Cassandra to slip away into the woods for a bit. 

They won't even notice she's gone. Her right arm throbs- pain lacing up it vengefully, and she winces, rubbing it in a futile attempt to ease the pain. Absent-mindedly, she wonders whether Rapunzel will care that she's left- or whether Cassandra even wants her too. 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean I googled heartbroken Taylor Swift song lyrics and used what I found as the story title?? Why would I ever do that.,,,
> 
> I'm planning for more chapters of this, that being said this is all I have right now. In the future I'd like to wait till I at least have an extra chapter ready before posting but I was so fucking excited to share this I just figured i'd go ahead and post what I have so far. Hope ya'll enjoy <3


End file.
